Senja Di Pelabuhan Itu
by Kazama Takao
Summary: Apakah kau percaya reinkarnasi ? jika ya dan kau bisa memilih, apa yang kalian pilih ? kalau aku, aku akan memilih untuk menjadi laut. Kenapa ? laut adalah sumber kehidupan, dan berbagai sumber yang lain. Tapi yang paling penting laut tidak pernah berpindah, dia akan selalu ditempatnya dan tak akan pergi kemana-mana, tak akan menghilang di malam hari dan kering di siang hari/DLDR


**WARNING : Alternate universe, OOC, Freak, Typo, Alur Kecepetan**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Senja Di Pelabuhan Itu**

Sepi. Tenang. Suasana inilah yang sangat kusukai. Dimana aku benar-benar bisa tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Kubiarkan angin laut datang menerpaku, suara deburan ombak dan burung camar memekakan telingaku, matahari menghangatkan kulitku.

"Huatchiimm", huh, kurasa matahari sedang tidak bisa diandalkan saat senja ini. Ya, senja, kata orang senja adalah waktu dimana matahari menampakkan sinar indahnya. Tapi bagiku, senja adalah warna yang menyedihkan. Warna merah yang seakan membunuh siang dan menutup hari. Tapi aku tidak membenci senja, toh esok pasti siang akan datang lagi. Mengawali hari, seolah tidak terjadi apapun pada hari sebelumnya.

Kurapatkan mantel yang kugunakan, dan sedikit kuseruput kopi hangat yang menemaniku dari tadi. Mataku kembali terpaku pada lautan dihadapanku. Apakah kau percaya reinkarnasi ? jika ya dan kau bisa memilih, apa yang kalian pilih ? kalau aku, aku akan memilih untuk menjadi laut.

Kenapa ? laut adalah sumber kehidupan, sumber energi yang tak terbatas dan berbagai sumber yang lain. Tapi yang paling penting laut tidak pernah berpindah, dia akan selalu ditempatnya dan tak akan pergi kemana-mana, tak akan menghilang di malam hari ataupun mengering di siang hari. Laut akan tetap sama kapanpun kau melihatnya.

Aneh ? yah, kuakui memang aneh. Tapi toh itu cuma harapan syukur-syukur tuhan mau mendengarkan permintaanku.

"indah bukan ?"

Aku menengok, ada seorang laki-laki disebelahku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali ?

"ah maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang hanya saja anda terlihat sangat serius dan ini adalah satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong jadi….." jelasnya panjang.

"oh tidak apa-apa saya tidak keberatan kok" balasku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Dia melihat dan membalas senyumanku.

Aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama, dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dengan bentuk aneh, mata hitam seperti batu obsidian, dan kulit putih sepucat salju. Sekilas dia sangat mirip dengan teman sekelasku dulu, seorang yang sangat aneh dan sangat suka menggangguku.

Dia sangat senang mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasarnya minta ampun. Namanya Sasuke aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak kami lulus sma. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia sudah berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya.

"apa anda menyukai pemandangan disini ?", tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi).

"hmmm, yah bisa dibilang begitu", kataku menanggapinya.

Mungkin sore hari ini bisa kujalani dengan kegiatan lain selain melamun memandang laut.

"disini benar-benar indah, tidak heran banyak orang menghabiskan hari mereka disini"

"tempat ini memang terkenal sejak dulu"

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"luar biasa indah", dia melanjutkan.

"apa ini kunjungan anda yang pertama kali ?", tanyaku memancing pembicaraan.

"oh tidak, saya sudah sangat sering datang kemari", sahutnya cepat

"sebenarnya saya lahir dan besar disini, akan tetapi saya terpaksa pindah ke luar negeri karena orang tua saya", lanjutnya.

"hari ini saya sengaja pulang ke kampung halaman saya karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan", tambahnya tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menanggapi perkataanya.

"apa semacam acara keluarga, atau maaf, ziarah ke pemakaman keluarga anda ?" tanyaku _agak_ lancang.

Dia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "oh tidak, tidak satupun dari itu"

Hening kembali menyeruak sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi

"saya kemari untuk mencari seseorang" lanjutnya

"seorang teman ?" tanyaku

"mungkin bukan" jawabnya sambil terkekeh

"bisa dibilang saya menyukai, ah tidak mencintai orang yang sedang saya cari ini" imbuhnya

"jadi mencari cinta ceritanya, eh ?", kami berdua tertawa bersama

"jadi… cinta yang seperti apa yang anda cari sampai anda rela datang jauh-jauh dari luar negeri ?" lanjutku.

Dia menghela nafas sejenak. Tampak ragu melanjutkan, yah siapa juga orang yang mau diingatkan pada masa lalunya.

"cinta yang sangat dalam, mungkin " katanya

"tapi sayang saya tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikannya dengan benar, bahkan sering mengacau"

Aku menompangkan daguku pada tangan kiriku bersiap mendengarkan kisahnya.

"awalnya kami bertemu saat pertama kali masuk sma, saat itu saya melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis aneh dengan rambut mencolok" dia mengawali ceritanya.

"saat itu dia adalah gadis paling cerewet dikelas, sialnya kami terus bersama selama 3 tahun" dia tertawa mau tak mau akupun ikut tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

"awalnya saya sangat merasa terganggu, tapi lama-lama saya mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, bahkan saya selalu ingin ada didekatnya".

"pernah suatu ketika seorang teman saya menyarankan untuk terus mengganggunya sehingga saya bisa selalu berada di sekitarnya, dan bodohnya saya menerima saran itu" dia meringis, aku terdiam.

"dan itu menjadi kesalahan saya yang terbesar, semakin hari dia semakin menjauhi saya, jujur saya sangat kesal karena dia menjauhi saya" aku melihat matanya menyiratkan penyesalan sekaligus amarah yang besar.

"karena itu saya semakin menjadi-jadi, saya sering sekali menganggunya sampai pernah suatu hari ia menangis karena perbuataan saya" kali ini matanya meredup.

"sejak itu saya menyesal, tapi egoisme mengalahkan akal sehat saya, saya sama sekali tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya" dia menunduk sambil menghela nafasnya dalam.

Aku tertegun, hampir semua yang dia ceritakan juga pernah terjadi padaku.

Dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, "akhirnya saya mengumpulkan keberanian, mengesampingkan semua ego saya untuk meminta maaf padanya"

"tapi sayang semuanya terlambat, tanpa sadar waktu yang saya miliki sudah habis" aku semakin antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"setelah kelulusan sma saya sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, saya mencoba menghubunginya, menemui dirumahnya tapi dia selalu saja menghindar dari saya"

"keadaan itu diperburuk dengan kenyataan bahwa orang tua saya telah mendaftarkan saya pada satu universitas di Amerika"

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara. Semua itu benar-benar pernah terjadi padaku. Aku memperhatikannya lagi kali ini, memang semua ciri-ciri fisiknya mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi, bahasa, penampilannya, dan aura tenang disekitarnya itu benar-benar beda dengan orang aneh itu.

"dia sangat menyukai pemandangan disini, begitulah kata sumber terpacayaku" dia terkekeh lagi.

"mungkin anda mengenalnya, dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pink yang sangat mencolok sampai-sampai dia pernah dihukum oleh guru kami" lagi-lagi ia terkekeh.

"ah mungkin anda mengenalinya jika saya menunjukkan fotonya"

Dia mengambil selembar foto dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya kepadaku. Aku terkejut sangat terkejut itu adalah fotoku !

Foto yang mungkin diambil sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, jadi berarti orang ini benar-benar SASUKE !

Aku terkejut, tidak percaya, meragukan pandanganku.

Aku terdiam, dia benar-benar sudah berubah.

10 tahun di Amerika ternyata telah merubahnya sampai seperti ini. Kau benar-benar luar biasa sekarang Sasuke. Penampilanmu, gaya bicaramu, perlakuanmu, semua sudah berubah.

"baiklah saya harus pergi sekarang. Ah, jika anda bertemu dengannya maukah anda menghubungi saya ?, saya sudah menuliskan nomor telepon dibalik foto itu" katanya memecah hening.

"sampai berjumpa lagi" dia berkata sambil beranjak pergi.

"dan tolong….." dia berhenti.

"jika saat itu saya tidak bisa dihubungi, bisakah anda menyampaikan salamku padanya ?"

"t-tentu" lidahku serasa kelu. Ingin rasanya aku berkata bahwa akulah orang yang ia cari. Walaupun rambutku tidak berwarna pink lagi, tapi akulah yang dicarinya, akulah HARUNO SAKURA yang dicarinya.

"tolong katakan kalau saya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, dan saya ingin meminta maaf padanya"

"saya rasa itu saja, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar cerita saya" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"sampai jumpa" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menatap kosong kepergiannya. Setelah dia menghilang dari pandanganku aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada laut didepanku lagi. Aku mengingat-ingat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan padaku tadi.

Hhhhh, Sasuke jika saja kau bersikap seperti itu sejak dulu mungkin aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.

Kembali kuseruput kopi yang sudah mendingin entah sejak kapan. Aku memandang kosong lautan didepanku sampai seorang gadis kecil menghampiriku.

"mama, ayo kita pulang papa pasti cemas nunggu dirumah"

Aku tersenyum padanya, kuhelai surainya yang berwarna pirang itu "oke ayo kita pulang Inami-chan"

Dia mengangguk.

Senja ini, di sebuah pelabuhan tua di kota ini aku mengingat sesuatu yang tak ingin kuingat lagi. Sambil menggandeng putri kecilku aku berharap, agar senja segera usai dan siang segera datang unutuk menghapus semua kejadian tadi.

Memulai satu hari yang baru seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini.

-FIN-

**Author's Note :**

**Yooo…. ketemu lagi sama penulis wannabe ini. ^^/**

**Saya buat cerita ini setelah terinspirasi dari sebuah buku kumpulan cerpen-cerpen lama. Mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca ? Saya harap tidak. XD**

**Yah ini saja dari saya, mind to review ? ^^**

**Best Regards **

**Kazama Takao**


End file.
